shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen/Arrow Messages
Arrow messages in Shinobido 2 arrive to the player after the complition of missions. Below is the list of all arrow messages. List of Daimyo arrow messages Kazama *House of Kazama's First Special Move My men tell me they have learned how to throw things in the air. Otoko-nage, they cll it. It disturbs me that this apparently never occurred to them before now. Kazama *If I may die Voice Increasingly I am faced with the reality that we are fighting a doomed battle. This, to me, is unacceptable. Come at me, at once. You may name your terms; I will gladly fufil your every wish. Kazama Kihan Ichijo *Thank you fore the Gift Excellent work! I am completely enamored with the gift you sent me earlier. It is exactly what I wanted. Ichijo *Your Just Reward Voice What's going in here? What's wrong with Asuka, sending me worthless wretch like you. Thanks to you, my plan's a total failure. I have been making provisions to restore Asuka Village after the war, but I see now what a fool I've been. Ichijo *You Shall Be Beheaded Voice What on earth were you thinking? The only punishment for traitorous rats as yourself is deception. Do not expect mercy from me or any of my kin. Ichijo. List of non Daimyo arrow messages *A Lost Item I am but a humble passer-by who discovered this item on the ground near the village, I believe someone nearby has dropped it, so I felt obliged to send it back. *How To Sneak in Festivals A smash Hit! Over 10, 00 Orders Already! It's a Breeze to Learn! Just Equip and Read! It's That Easy! We're giving our customers a free sample during this special sales campaign! To order more, use the following address! 44-44 *The Machinist I've created a lifelike chick driven by gear work, but I cannot think of any particular use for it. Thus, it is now your. Treat is well.\ Makina *Frugality Secrets Zen: I have been enamored with you ever since AI first caught sight of you in town, Watching you so gracefully, effortlessly dispatch the villain that challenged you was a shock to my system. You moved as a man possessed, and you took my heart along with that man's life. Now, I can no longer contain my feelings. I pride myself on living a simple , modest life, one enhanced by the tenets of frugal economy, Would you be so kind as to accept me as your wife? I enclose a symbol of my thrifty ways, and I hope we may have a chance to meet soon. Alchemic Secrets *Alchemic Secrets 5 It is I again -- Onba. I have practiced alchemy for eighty years, and I hope you alchemic studies are going along well. Have you ever had trouble with jars that are too small to hold all your ingredients? If you'd like a bigger jar, then it's easy -- a spot of special special alchemy will do the trick nicely. All you have to do is set three different components to 13. That will earn you a valuable gecko as an ingredient, your jar will magically grow in size. It will make things quite a bit easier. I'm sure you will agree. *Alchemic Secrets 6 It is I again -- Onba. I have practiced alchemy for eighty years, and I hope your missions are not causing you too much strife. All those missions you've been handling have certainly helped you raise your skills, I reckon. What a fine honed body you must have by now. Let me teach you about a potion that unleashes your body's innate ability making you stronger than ever before. It's not the easiest recipe to carry out, sadly -- you must set the Healing, Recovery , Speed, Strength, and Expansion elements to 50 each. Jars capable of holding five components are valuable things, it is true, but I think you will find the potion worth the expense. Onba. Accidental Mail *From the Kenobi Clan Lord Uzumushi: I discovered some useful-looking documents during my earlier missions, so I decided to bring them back with me. Hopefully you will be able to use them for the sake of our village. List of Downloadable Content Arrow messages Zaji *The Roots of Disaster Run Deep There was a deity called "Dakani", who know when people were going to die and would eat their hearts. Utakata is in the midst of a terrible war. If one looks at the time that these creatures first began to appear, and when the Tenma Mirrors were brought to Utakata, it's easy to believe that they are connected to the chaos in the land. One might even call them... Mirror Spirits. Mirrors Spirits or not, these demons are clearly led by what one could call their "lord". Demons and lords... "Dakani demons" and "Lord Dakani" is what we may want to call them. In any case, we must stop them from causing any more ruin Utakata. Lend your strength in this cause. Zaji *The fires of Calamity Continue "Mara" was apparently a deity who represented mankind's carnal desires. The worst of humanity is showing itself due to the war in Ukataka. That may be reason alone why these creatures have begun appearing in out world. We must put a stop to them as soon as possible, for the good of Utakata. Zaji *Creatures Leader Defeated Good Work There may still be other, so stay prepared. Zaji *Belonging to the Creatures Good work on that last mission. A mysterious book was left in the very spot you slew one of those creatures. It seems to describe a powerful technique. Take it. You've earned this reward. Its up to you how you use it. But some thin tells me that possessing this book will give you the ability to leap great heights. Don't mind my musings, though. Carry on. Zaji. Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Arrow message